Bernard Montgomery
Bernard Law Montgomery was an officer in the British Army. He was second lieutenant during the First World War and the commander of the British 8th Army during the Second World War. His most famous victory, at the battle of El Alamein (from which a certain resident user found inspiration in the creation of his username), turned the tide of the Second World War in favor of the Allied forces - the Allies had won no major victory previous to El Alamein and suffered no major defeat following El Alamein. Montgomery was a master of desert warfare and a strategic genius, employing an impressive defense against Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps before launching a massive counterattack that removed Axis presence from North Africa and allowed the Allied invasion of Italy. After the war, Montgomery enjoyed the title 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein and later died in 1976. Battle vs. George Patton (by El Alamein) Bernard Montgomery: George Patton: Bernard Montgomery rides his jeep into the field of battle with four British Eighth Army troops, bumping along the dusty road. Peering ahead into the distance, he spots another jeep approaching. Pulling his jeep to block the entire roadway, Montgomery steps out from the vehicle and signals it to stop. The other jeep does not stop, and plows straight into Montgomery's jeep, throwing one of his troops out of the vehicle and killing him. George Patton leaps furiously from the passenger's seat of the other jeep and opens fire with his Thompson, spraying across the front of Montgomery's jeep and shattering the windshield. All of his shots manage to miss the British not more than 10 feet from him, though, and Montgomery returns fire smartly with his Enfield revolver, killing the American driver. His troops fan out and take cover on one side of the roadway while Patton's men do the same. They peek their heads over the roadside and fire sporadically before ducking again to avoid the wild fire zipping back and forth. Patton yanks the pin out of his "pineapple" grenade and lobs it across the roadside. Montgomery picks it up and throws it back at Patton, who throws it back at Montgomery. The grenade explodes in Montgomery's hand and throws him into a tree, riddling one of his men with shrapnel. Montgomery straightens himself out and angrily throws a grenade back at Patton, who has his face blackened in the blast and also suffers a casualty. Patton charges out over the road and whips out his KA-BAR knife, avoiding the frantic British fire, and grabs a soldier up by his shirt collar, slaps him, and then plunges the knife into his chin. The second-to-last British soldier takes out his fighting knife while Monty potshots with his revolver at the Americans struggling to support Patton, killing them. He turns and finds his last soldier sprawled on the ground with a knife in his neck. Patton stands and raises a fist, but takes a revolver shot to the face and falls. Montgomery shouts in victory and raises his hand in the air --- "This is ridiculous." Eisenhower sits back in his chair and frowns at both generals sitting in front of him. "You're both being extremely childish." Folding his arms, he looks at Montgomery, who lowers his gaze. "That was a nice story, Montgomery, but that's not why we're here. Even if you don't like Patton, you are not going to fight him." Patton opens his mouth but Eisenhower gives him a sharp look. "I don't want to hear how you would kill him - I'm not interested. You're both grown men and you need to act like it. And this race to Berlin is unacceptable. You follow my orders. You don't make your own." Patton raises his hand but Eisenhower's look makes him lower it. "Now get the hell out of here." They both mutter, "Yes sir." Expert's Opinion George Patton may have had the superior weaponry but it was Bernard Montgomery's greater tactical mind that contributed to victory on the North African front, allowing for the rest of the Allied victories to take place. Simply put, his victory at El Alamein changed WWII and without that, Patton's victories could never have taken place. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Friedrich Paulus (by Deathblade 100) Montgomery: Paulus: The sound of gunfire died to a halt. Bernard Montgomery and five of his British soldiers cautiously enter a bombed out city. As they turn down a street, they look into an abandoned warehouse. In the warehouse, Friedrich Paulus and five of his German army are sitting around a table observing a map. One of Montgomery's soldiers pulls the pin of a Mills Bomb and throws it through the window. One of the Germans shouts a warning to his general, before the grenade explodes. Montgomery continues to push onwards just as one of Paulus' men fires his Karabiner 98k, killing a British soldier. Paulus orders his men to fall back further into the warehouse. One of Paulus' soldiers fires his MP28, killing another British troop. A burst of fire from a Sten cuts the German's joy short. One of Paulus' men raises his Karabiner 98k, just as a shot from a Lee-Enfield took him in the chest. One of Paulus' men pulls out a Mauser C96 and shoots the rifleman in the head. A round from Montgomery's Webley hits a Wehrmacht soldier in the neck. Paulus and his remaining soldier run into a store room. Paulus' sole remaining soldier picks up a Flammenwerfer 41 and waits. One of Montgomery's soldiers turns the corner only to be roasted by a blast of fire from the flamethrower. Montgomery fires a bust from his Sten, hitting the fuel tank of the Flammenwerfer and causing the weapon to explode, killing the user. Montgomery fires his Sten at Paulus hitting him in the leg. The German fires back with his MP28, missing the British general. Paulus tries to limp back to his dead colleague's Mauser, before Montgomery's remaining soldier fires a shot into the German's chest with the dropped Mauser. Montgomery links up with his comrade and says "For Britain!" in victory, before walking out to link up with his army. Expert's Opinion Montgomery won due to better Long Range and Special weapons. While Paulus was a good strategist, his better pistol and SMG were not enough to seal the win for the German. You also have to take into account that Montgomery was also able to beat Erwin Rommel, who was a more superior commander than Paulus ever was. So if Montgomery was able to beat a commander like Rommel, than Paulus simply could not compete against a better strategist and a better general, and thus giving the British general the win. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here Battle vs. Douglas MacArthur (by Manofgod) The battle takes place in a small village somewhere in Mainland Southeast Asia, a land partitioned as colonies by the West. However, the Second World War was over and many Asians have petitioned for independence, and so it was time for these Westerners to pack up and leave. Bernard Montgomery was tasked to oversee the dismissal of British troops in the area, but soon he spotted a large alligator vehicle speeding through the area. Inside the vehicle was MacArthur and his men, who was trudging along the banks to get to the American side. The British forces there didn't recognize the vehicle and told them to halt. The vehicle didn't stop however, having not noticed the Brits. And when the Americans didn't comply, Bernard and the Brits complied to open fire. The bullets hit the vehicle and MacArthur and his troops came out with their guns. A British shot one of the Americans in the chest with his rifle. An American retaliated by emptying his grease gun on that Brit. Bernard Montgomery was busy providing covering fire with his revolver as his men stationed their Bren gun. But alas the Americans lighter BAR happened onto them and opened fire, killing one British soldier. He is soon cutdown by an enraged Brit with a sten. The Americans continued pouring fire with their semi-automatic Garands and grease guns, but the remaining Brits and their faster machine guns pinned him down. Unfortunately one of his soldiers was shot in the torso in the process. MacArthur and one of the last American soldiers loaded up a bazooka and fired at the Brits. As Bernard and the Brits tried to get away, the rocket blew off their cover and killed one of their own in a grisly explosion. Bernard not wanting to surrender yet, instructed his remaining men to pop off a PIAT at the Americans. Bernard provided covering fire with a machine gun that killed one of the incoming Americans. As MacArthur stood alone in this battle, Beranrd and the Brit grinned menacingly as they aimed their PIAT. And a loud boink was heard, and the warhead fell on the ground just inches from the Brit's feet. It exploded and killed both of them. Bernard Montgomery's hat fell on the ground smoking. And MacArthur can only sigh in relief as he limps away back to his vehicle. Expert's Opinion They are both equal tacticians, but Douglas MacArthur's men are packing the better weapons that sealed the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Douglas MacArthur (by Tybaltcapulet) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here.Category:World War Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors